Hope has come Older version
by moviegrl18
Summary: This is a story about how Alice and Jasper met and what happened when they met.
1. You've kept me waiting

**Ok I do not own Twilight All of those rights Belong to S. Myers. + this is my first story so I hope you all like it. Please review. **

Chapter 1

Hope has come

Jaspers Pro.

One stormy day in Philadelphia, I was nervous I hadn't been use to being out in the open during the day, plus my eyes were pitch black and that scared me because that meant that I was thirsty. So I ducked into a small dinner.

As I looked around the dinner it was dark and I was a little happier, maybe no one would notice my eyes after all.

I headed to the bar and there she was a short pixie-like girl around my age 20 or so, she jumped down from the stool she had sat at and finished the last few feet that were between us.

"You've kept me waiting." She said her high soprano voice rang around the room.

"I'm sorry ma'am" I stammered my voice sounding off after her sweet musical voice. Then she held out her hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century I felt hope.

After taking her hand I noticed that it was the same temperature as my own hands and that only meant one thing.

There was a strong emotion coming off of her, a mixer of relief and annoyance and I did not understand ether.

The next thing I know she has me by the hand and we are running through the woods.

"Hay where are we going I don't even know your name."

She continues to run. "I'll tell you when we get to my place."

We got to a broken down house it had a moss covered roof, with misplaced shingles and cob webs every where. It looked like a house where a witch would live.

"This is where you live?" I said as to notice someone so tiny so beautiful could live in a house like this. So…so…so unlike her, although her clothes were not helping backing her up, they were grungy, brown, but I knew that was not the original color, rips in them as well. But who was I one to talk. I had a muddy shirt and trousers, with rips in them both in my knees and down. Along with rips in my shirt, big enough to see just some of the crescent shape scares that are all over my torso.

"Alice" she said.

"What? No my name is Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." I said confused. She just started giggling.

"No you asked what my name is. It's Alice."

"Oh right I new that" I said _Oh great. _I thought to myself.


	2. Names

Chapter 2

A new start

We got in her house, and she was right modern looking. I looked around one room a couch on the far right corner, with book shelves full of books, rest of the room was filled from top to bottom with bookshelves but they were not filled with books, instead they were filled to the brim with clothes. In order of year starting from 1921 to now 1948 and then organized by style and then by fabric and then by patterns and then finally by color.

_Oh grate a girly-girl. _I thought to myself. _How long will I be able to deal with this, this, this torturer? _

"Um…so what is your last name?" I asked.

"It's… Um… well I don't rely know. I don't remember. I think it starts with a B or a D or something like that. I don't remember anything about my human life. I'm not even sure if Alice is my real name." She said sadly. "But enough about me, what about you?"

"Oh my story. Um." I said. I thought about that for a second, I'd never had to tell my story to anyone. People usually knew my story haring it from Marie.

"I mean I know that you were a Major in the Civil War and that a woman changed you but that is pretty much it."

Silence. I barley knew anything about her how did she know this much about me we met an hour ago.

"Jasper" she said looking worried like she had gone to far.

"Why did your me here what do you want?" I asked a little angrier then I meant it to sound.

"I saw a vision of you and you were looking for that me."

"I… I wa…was." I spit out.

"Yes but you didn't know you were. So I went out and searched for you. That was about a mouth ago. I knew that you needed help and so I went searching"

"So wait did you say you had a vision?"

"Yeah. I have premonitions." She said sheepishly.

_Oh grate she came from the nut house._

"I know you might…no not might, most likely think I'm weird but there is a family… a coven of Vampires, Vegetarian vampires and…"

"Just a sec. What do you mean vegetarian vampires. What do they eat?" I asked.

"They live off of animal blood."

"Animal blood how dose that work?"

"Honestly I don't know." She said. I hadn't noticed until now that she had a slight southern accent.

" That's ok will find out when we get there. I mean you did see us with them right?"

"Yes" she seemed exited. "So you'll go with me then?"

I nodded. I was happy with her. I felt safe and I felt like she cared about me and I her. It was a new and happy start for me.

*************

The first six days with Alice were bad. I had slipped up a few times. Ok 29 times to be exact but Alice had not lost faith in me. It was kind of wired to, when I was in the army if you did not do something right the first time or second (if you even got a second that is) you might loss a rank or a life. Depending on how bad you messed up. Witch immediately put presser on me, because I am near the top in control with only two ranks above me. Not including the government.

Alice and I got along grate. I totally understood how tough it is to have a power that ether 1.) People do not understand because they do not have that power. 2.) People think you're a freak. And 3.) You felt like you were invading on people's privacy. I defiantly understood.

Just to give you a perspective of how many times I have slipped up. I have not tasted Animal blood yet. And my eyes are Blood red. And I was disappointed in myself. Alice had put so much faith on me that I thought I was not worthy sometimes.


	3. The 5 senses

Chapter 3.

The 5 senses

The 4 days later, we went out to try new diet. For the 7th time. There were woods right out side of her house so we decided to try to hunt again. I first noticed movement in the distance it had the smell of blood but not the kind I was use to. It had to be some kind of animal. I was right it was a deer. It's blood smelt the same as the blood I smelt earlier. Venom started to flood my mouth, I didn't care that it was not my usual source of blood but Alice was right I was thirsty.

The thirst burned my through I started to go rabid. The next thing I know I'm after the deer, like my life depended on it.

I was then on top of it, my teeth deep in its neck. And then the hot liquid ran down my through I was happy no more innocent humans dying just because

I was thirsty. Sure I'll slip up a few times. I mean shoot I had already. But at least there were not going to be as many. So that meant not feeling the emotions of my pray as I ripped in to there troughs. And feeling sorry for myself. I was free and it was all thanks to Alice.

And I loved her for that. And for many other reasons.


	4. Alice and a suprise

Chapter 4

Alice and a surprise

It had been two months after my first taste of Animal blood and I was doing pretty well all though I had slipped up six more times out of sixteen hunts. And Alice thought I was doing pretty well, and that made me happy. I wanted here to be proud of me. I rely liked her and I had a crush on her. She was nice, beautiful, smart, funny and down to earth (most of the time), all of the traits I was looking for in a girl. And she was a vampire so that was another plus.

She was nice when I first slipped up she tooled me that it was an accident and that it would be hard at first but I would eventually come around and not kill humans

She got me, she knew what I was going through. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened to her if she never saw a vision of the coven or me.

She would have became a savage. So I'm thrilled that she had the vision of both.

She had not seen any new vision of the vampire family for two weeks. And she was scared.

"How come I haven't had any visions of them. I mean they have to make some kind of decision about something anything. Sex, money, school, when to hunt…"

"Alice."

"…work, any thing… unless they were killed by that vampire group you told me about. What was it the, the Volturi or something like that."

"Alice!"

"What?"

"I doubt it. If the Volturi want to kill a coven or even a single vampire they would let all Vampires know."

"Why?" She asked puzzled.

"Well they want Vampires to know what happens when you disobey the law. There a bit like the police of the Vampire world."

She was still upset that she had not had a vision for two weeks.

"Maybe they are making a lot of spur of the moment decisions." I said taking a step closer so that we were with in distance to touch if we reached for each others hand.

"Possibly." She said. "But everything has been blurry and my head hurts. But I don't know why. Jazz help." She started to dry sob into my chest. I felt hopeless. When ever she was sad I was sad. Witch was even sadder because she had only rely had cried in front of me once, and that one time was now.

"Ally it's fine." I said kissing the top of her head. She looked up at me with doubt in her eyes.

"Jazz it wont be ok, we need a…" I need to calm her down and I totally forgot about my powers. I met her lips with mine. And she happily accepted it.

Who knows how long we stood there in each other's embrace but it was unclear who ended the kiss but I'm pretty shur it was Alice and not because it was what she wanted, but because she was having a vision.


	5. A second suprise

**Chapter 5 **

**A second surprise **

**It was 1949. I had known Alice for a year and I was in love. We were now in a new house in Texas that she had stayed in every once and a wile. It was a mile from my old house and so I just had to go and see if things were still the same. **

**When I got back Alice was over by her closet or just one of her closets, organizing her clothes. I was sitting next to her and started to read. I was happy we were still together and it had been 9 months. **

"**Jazz can you hold this for me?" Alice said handing me one of her tops.**

"**Why?" I groaned. Handing it back to her.**

"**Please Jazz" she bagged giving me her Puppy dog look that she knew I could not resist. **

"**Fine give it to me." I sighed **

"**Thanks" she said giving me a peck on the lips. Or at least that's how it started. After a few minutes of kissing I felt two emotions coming off of her the first I had felt before, and there was noting new about the love she felt for me. But the second one that came from her I had never felt come off her before. At first I thought it was coming off from me. But it wasn't. The lust that was coming from her was over powering along with her sweet sent. I didn't realize that she had one hand under my shirt and was slowly lifting it up.**

**Luckily she had already seen my scares after an angry Bare we had hunted had ripped off my shirt off.**

**All of a sudden I herd the faint sound of fabric ripping. And then I noticed that my shirt was on the floor ripped in half. And I did not mind. I then moved the hand I had on the small of her back to the hem of her shirt. **

_**No this is wrong wait. Ask first.**_

**We both pulled away at the same time. **

"**I'm sorry. It's just that…"**

"**No I'm sorry." I said.**

_**But I wanted this I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Alice. Ask and then you two can "Have fun" all you want, no matter if you join that coven. You'll have each other isn't that the important thing. Yes. **_**I reached in my pocket.**

**Alice's Pro.**

**I new I had gone to far but I was confused. I wanted him so bad. What had gotten in to me. I hope I was never like this when I was a human. I sewer to God if I was like this when I was a human, I don't know what I would do. I wanted Jasper to be the first. No one else. There was a connection between us. I wanted this.**

"**Alice"**

"**Yes"**

**Jaspers Pro.**

"**Alice" I said **

"**Yes"**

**It was in my hand. So tiny so delicate, so beautiful. Exactly like Alice. All though it was over one hundred years old.**

"**Will you marry me?**

"**But you didn't think about this are you shur about this?"**

"**Most defiantly."**

"**How can I be shur"**

"**Maybe this will." I said pulling out my mothers old engagement ring.**

**Alice let out a short little gasp. "Alice will you do the honor of being my wife?"**

"**Yes I would be honored to be your wife."**

**And we started to kiss again for who knows how long. And we both mad a vow not to "Do it" until we were married. And we both were fine with that.**


	6. The big day

The Big day

Jaspers POV

Peter and Charlotte had come down for our wedding a week ago and it was the day before the wedding. Alice and Charlotte were God knows where. Both Charlotte and Alice wanted a traditional wedding. Meaning I could not see Alice until the alter. The two girls got along right away. And I think if Peter was not married to Charlotte then he might have stolen Alice from me. That would not have turned out so well. For Peter that is.

"Did you invite Marie?"

"What? No that would not have turned out well."

"True. Hay Do you think that the girls are going over board with the whole not seeing the Bride. You have only seen Alice twice since we've been here and that was to hunt. At least you'll have the whole honeymoon to spend time with her." Peter said.

Oh grate now I would have been blushing if I were human. "I know. But the wedding is in…" I looked at the clock. Peter and I had been talking for hours, because that was the only thing we could do. It was 8:55 in the morning.

"Shit!" I said.

"What?"

"We have 45 minutes to get ready and get to the chapel."

"SHIT!"

"Yeah see." We ran up the stairs in a second. "Marie, Charlotte what ever your name is. Where's our stuff we need to get ready and with our tuxes in that room how are we suppose to get ready."

"Took you long enough. I was getting worried that…"

"Alice calm down. I don't want to deal with another panic attack with Mr. Emotional not able to help. And close your eyes."

"Who?" The three of us asked,

"You two." Charlotte shouted.

"Ok, Ok, Ok." Peter and I both said. "We are, we are, we are."

''Good now hold out your hands and I will give you your tuxes." She said more calmly this time.

She must have thrown the tuxes at us because they came at us at super speed. A millisecond latter we herd the door close. We grabbed the tuxes out of the air and ran to my room to change.

30 minutes latter we had to hurry to the chapel. We had 10 minutes until the wedding started.

"Your lucky that you're not late." The priest said.

"Yeah lucky." I said. "Oh buy the way could you make one small change in the vows?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"As long as you both shall live." I said.

"No problem sir."

"Thank you."

"Now hurry, you only have 5 minutes."

I hurried at a human pace to the front of the chapel. The next thing I know The music started to play. After Charlotte had walked up the isle (Alice's Maid of honor) Alice came up the isle. She looked beautiful. Short straps and a v-neck dress that fell to her knees. A nice silk dress. She looked like an angle. And as soon as the wedding is over. As long as we wanted. The next thing I know Alice was standing in front of me with a blank stair on her face. She was having a vision. A few seconds latter she got out of her vision and gave a glance my way. She had Love, anxiety, announce, and lust filling her. I could relate to her so well.

"I swear if you rip my dress to night we are not having sex." Alice whispered to me.

"Yes dear." I whispered back so only she could here.

Alice's POV

Don't have a vision, don't have a vision, don't have a… crap. Luckily I was at the alter. I saw Jasper and I at the place where ever Peter and Charlotte were sending us for our Honeymoon. We were kissing ferociously his hands ripping my dress off of me. No. He is not going to rip my dress. If he dose I know one thing we will not be doing to night. The vision changed he didn't rip my dress instead he took it off impatiently. I came out of the vision and staried at him.

"I swear if you rip my dress to night we are not having sex." I whispered to him.

"Yes dear." He whispered back so only I could here.

I smirked we weren't even officially married and I had him wrapped around my finger.

"Jasper. Do you take this woman to be your woefully wedded wife. To love and to cherish. For rich or for poor. In sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Alice. Do you take this man to be your woefully wedded husband? To love and to cherish? For rich or for poor? In sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said. I was crying by now. Jasper put his hand on my back to comfort me. And me only.

"May I have the rings?"

Peter handed Jasper my ring and Charlotte handed me Jaspers. After the rings were on our fingers the rest of the wedding was a blur. The next thing I herd was you may kiss your bride. Jasper kissed me gently for a few seconds. Thank God that nether one of us were that affectionate around others. All I new is tonight we would… no not now.

The party was small but fun. We had cake that Jasper and I bravely ate. Along with Peter and Charlotte. Jasper shoved a small piece of cake in my face. I had only taken one bit out of my piece of cake. I got an evil look on my face.

"Ally?" He said sounding scared.

I shoved my whole piece of cake on his face.

"You got a little…" I said.

"No. I had no clue." He said sourly.

"Aw I'm sorry babe." I said. I rely was sorry but it was funny.

I reached up and kissed him.

After the party Peter and Charlotte took us to a dock, we had no idea where they were taking us or sending us.

When we were on the boat they waved us off and we went off on to our honeymoon.


	7. Seraching

The Honeymoon

Jaspers POV

"Five more minutes." The Captain called over the roar of the engine.

"Thank you." I called.

We were both getting more and more nervier as time went by.

_Ok it's ok. I mean rely why am I so fucking nerves. I now why it's Alice. For all we know she's a virgin. And you… Marie used you. Luckily anything is better then that. Anything. am I nerves that I will disappoint her that, that, that…_

I noticed that Alice was nerves.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Water." She said sheepishly. I could tell she was not lying. She rely is scared of the water. She was staring at the floor not wanting to see the water. She got up from the seat that she was sitting at and came over to me and sat on my lap. I started running my hand through her hair.

"Hear we are." The Captain called. He parked the boat at the dock. Alice let out a sigh of relief.

"You rely don't like water do you?" I asked.

"It's not that I love to swim, it's just I feel like I'm gonna fall into the water. Especially if I stand."

"You learn something new every day." I said. Lifting Alice and our luggage out of the boat.

"Where are we?" Alice asked.

"Just off the cost of Costa Rica." The Captain said. "The boat will be back in a week."

"That's ok we wont need it."

"Peter and Charlotte are only paying for a week sir."

"Oh I know we'll swim."

"Ok then." He said giving a your crazy look. And the boat speed off.

"So Mrs. Whitlock what do you want to do first." I asked hoping it was what I wanted to do.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I want to do Mr. Whitlock." She said seductively and kissing me on the lips.

I could have taken her right then and there. But I wasn't going to. Alice was having a vision.

"You are not." She said sounding a little annoyed slapping me on the arm.

"What we are married. I can take you where ever I want." I said just as seductively. I had no idea that it could come from me but it did. She kissed me again. I grabbed her hand and ran to the house that was on the island.

"Wait what about the clothes?" She asked.

"Screw the clothes we can get them latter." Alice just started giggling.


	8. Meeting the Cullen's

**Sorry guys for not posting I've been busy but I'll post agian soon. Hope you like this chapter. Please comment. **

"Come on Alice, we have to go. We need to start finding the Cullen's" Jazz said.

We had our honey moon witch was fine except for the fact that Jasper would tense up when I would touch one of his scares. Witch got annoying considering they were all over his body.

"Alice come on I want to leave with in this life time."

"Good then I can stay as long as I like."

"Alice now." Jazz said impatiently all of the sudden.

"Jazz we don't have to leave right this minute." I said annoyed that he was in such a rush.

"Can you just hurry up please I want to get out of hear tonight. I wanna get into Texas by 6 in the morning, we have two hours."

"Ok I'm changing then I'll be out." I said as I put our clothes in the backpack. Right on cue Jazz ran into the room. I just started laughing.

"Evil pixie" He mumbled under breath.

"Common, I wanna get into Texas by 6 in the morning, we have two hours." I mimicked. There was a low snarl that came from his chest.

"Now Alice."

"Sir yes Sir" I said sarcastically I hard a small chuckle from the doorway. I got the backpack and headed toured the door, and walked past Jazz. "Are we going." I smirked. He smiled.

An hour and a half latter we were back in Texas. As soon as we got to Dallas I had a vision.

"Al… Alice what do you see?" He said.

"I see the Cullen's making some kind of treaty. Now their going to their house in a town called Forks."

"That's in Washington."

"There going to be there for six more months."

"Let's go then." Jasper said.

"Ok, ok we can go" I said grumpy, mostly because I was still wet from after swimming and it was 6:30 in the morning. And it was cold.

"Let's run."

The next thing I know Jasper has my hand in his and were running northwest at full speed. Two hours later and it is 8:30. We were in, Salem Oregon. Well in the forest near it.

"Come on were almost there."

"Jazzy I'm tired." I wined sounding like a little kid.

"How can you be tired." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I haven't hunted in two weeks Jazz. I need to hunt." I knew this get him. He last hunted when I hunted. That's when he slowly reached for his through. "Plus the honey moon took most of my energy." I said wrapping my arms around him and barring my head in his chest.

"Ok we can hunt. But one animal then we have to find the Cullen's."

"Ok." I said with my head still in his chest.

"Ok let's hunt." I looked up and saw a family of deer. The male and female and one baby.

"Jazz look be hind you." I whispered.

"Ok Brake the necks of all three."

"Wait I have an idea." I crouched down and held out my hand. Then one of the deer, came over and licked my hand, the youngest. The next thing I know Jasper is sneaking around the back side of the other deer and sunk his teeth in it's throught. I then did the same thing with the baby. As soon as we finished and the blood was drained from both of them we got up and started to run.

"What's wrong." Jazz asked when we started to slow down.

"They were cute." I wined.

"Alice are you going to do this when ever we go hunting."

"Yes!"

"Come on." he said laughing agene.

30 minutes latter we were in the small town of Forks. We could tell that it was a heavenly wooded aria. We could smell the pine trees and feel the light rain on our skin.

"We're close now." I said kissing Jazz in my excitement. Jasper had other thoughts in mind though. He pulled me closer and began to kiss me.

"No." I said pushing him away. "That's not what I meant. Besides there will be plenty of time for that latter."

"Jasper pouted slightly. "Well if that's what your waiting for. Let's hurry." He said pulling me.

"I need to lead." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Were going the wrong way."

**********

We got outside of there house and we slid into the forest that was right next to the rode, and right on time two. Next thing we know two cars are speeding by and up to the brightly lit house.

Then two guys get out of the cars.

"I won now pay up Emmett."

"That's not fair I…"

"Be quiet." Edward cut Emmett off. "Someone is watching us."

They both tensed up Emmett went inside to get the others most likely, and sure enough there they were, all five of them getting ready for a fight. Jasper was tense also getting redy for a fight.

'We came all this way don't blow it." I hissed.

_We mean you no harm. _I thought in my head.

"Who sai.. Thought that?" Edward said.

"I did." I stepped out of the forest on to the road. I hadn't noticed that we had moved closer to them we were now about 20 feet away from the Cullen's.

"Who are you." Emmett asked.

"My name is Alice and this is my husband Jasper."

"I,m Carlisle and this is my family. My wife Esme and our children Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." Carlisle said pointing to them as he said there names.

"I know." I said sheepishly.

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"Well I can see the futer." I said. "And I saw us." I said pointing to Jasper and I "with all of you."

"Prove it." Rosalie said. So I scanned the futer.

"I wish I had not seen that." I said out loud.

" What?" Everyone said except for Edward who was laughing.

"What did you see?" Esme asked.

"Tellem." Edward said in between laughs.

"You two." I said pointing to Rosalie and Emmett are going to go upstairs and…" I said.

"We get it." Everyone said

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" As I said 2 I elbowed Jasper in the stomach and after one he sent a wave of lust toured Rosalie and Emmett. The next thing Rosalie looks at Emmett and they say in unison, She's good and ran into the house. Edward, Jazz, and I just started laughing well Carlisle and Esme looked confused.

"Jasper can manipulate emotions." I said in between laughs'. Esme and Carlisle soon chimed in as well.

"How long will they… You know."

"About 2 minutes."

"I'm going to go hunting." Edward said. "See ya latter." He then ran off.

"Lets find you two a room, follow me." Carlisle said

"Wait rely." I said shocked that it was so fast.

"Well that is if it is Ok with Esme." Carlisle said.

"Yes we would love to have you in our family." Esme said.

"Good Now follow me." Carlisle said.


	9. Disaster part 1 out of 4 AKA SHopping

**Jaspers POV**

Alice you should go with them, itll be fun. Some real girl time with girls, and not just me pretending to have fun. Plus they know what we are so it wont be so awkward, I said sitting on the floor across from her in our room.

Ok but what will you do?

Ill wrestle Emmett. Apparently he has this thing about being the strongest. So Ill wrestle him and win.

To bad Ill be gone for that. Alice said.

What do you mean? I asked puzzled.

I want to see Emmett get beaten. She pouted, next thing I know her eyes fog over telling me that she was having a vision.

Alice what is it what do you see? I asked sliding closer to her. Then I saw a smirk appear on her face. What is it? I asked as she was coming out from her vision but she silenced me by putting a finger over my mouth.

5,4,3,2,1. As soon as she said one Emmetts voice was heard.

Jasper want to wrestle. I started laughing. Hes an I idiot for thinking he can beat me.

Sure. I said still laughing, and pushing the sleeves up on my arms.

Jazz what are you doing? Alice whispered.

Youll see. I said kissing her.

Are you coming? Emmett asked coming in to the room. Oh sorry!

Its ok. I said getting up. Ready to loose. I said convinced.

Think again little man. Ill kick your butt.

Ha yeah right. Alice scoffed.

Ah think again pixie. Rosalie said coming in behind Emmett.

You know normally I would not allow that kind of comment but since Im right. Alice said.

Oh please. I bet Emmett can beat Jasper in the first two minutes. Rosalie said.

Deal. Alice almost screamed. Who ever wins the bet gets to pick all of the losers clothes.

Deal. But youll feel pretty sorry when I win. Rosalie said just as loud.

Rules. Emmett said to me, No ripping of limbs.

That got me thinking. What do you mean no ripping of limbs, vampires limbs cant be ripped off. I said sounding convincing. Hook line and sinker. I thought to my self as Emmett and Rosalie gave each other a wicked glance. I saw Alice smirk as I turned to her.

Well you see when two vampires fight one can rip the others to shreds you burn the pieces and the vampire that pieces were burnt dies and can never return. Dose that make sense to you now?

Yes thank you master Emmett. I said rolling my eyes and trying not to laugh, well Emmett looked smug.

Oh Alice, Rosalie called adding on to the beat who ever losses is the Winners servant for a month.

Oh your on. Alice said shaking Rosalies hand.

Meet me down stairs in two minutes. Emmett said. Oh and good luck. Youll need it. He said leaving our room.

As soon as he was out of the room I turned to Alice and started to laugh.

Ok this will be funny but why did you do that. Alice asked.

So his losing is that much more satisfying. I said.

Your weird sometimes you know that right. She said sweetly wrapping her arms around my waste.

Im hurt. I said sarcastically.

Aw Im sorry. She said beginning to lift my shirt up.

Thats no fair. I grumbled.

What? She asked.

We dont have a bed. I said grumbling.

I know, She said and that is exactly why you need to kick Emmetts ass. So Esme Rosalie and I can go shopping. She said as she walked toured the door.

Way to kill the mood. I said under my breath.

Jazz. Alice wined.

What? I cant help it. It was tempting. I said. She said nothing to this as if I had not said it, she just rolled her eyes and went down stairs. Oh come on I was kidding I said. Mostly. I said under my breath, following her. When I got down the stairs I saw Alice, Rosalie Esme sitting on the couch and Edward and Carlisle Standing in the living room. Apparently Carlisle and Esme are ok with us wrestling,

Not rely. Edward said.

Then why are they going to watch.

They simply want to see who wins. Edward said.

Um Jasper if you dont mind my asking, how did you come upon all of those scares. Carlisle asked.

I was actually happy that this came up. _Edward can you do me a favor. _I asked in my head.

Sure. What is it?

_Say my history out loud as I say it in my head as I bet Emmett._

OK.

_There is a part that I might think that I absolutely do not want you to say. OK? I said in my head._

Ok but how will I know? he asked.

You will know. I said out loud this time.

What are you two talking about? Rosalie asked sounding pissed.

Youll see. Edward said to her. And she is always pissed. He said to me this time.

Then out of know were Emmett is starting to sneak up on me. And he might have gotten away with it to if I wasnt trained for this. I was able to tell the exact moment before they were going to pounce that is when you turn on them and surprise them with a flip.

**Edwards POV**

Emmet was going to pounce on Jasper any second now. I just hope he knows what he is doing.

_He dose._ Alice thought.

So far every thing was going well I still dont know what it is that Jasper doesnt want me to tell but I dont think he will mention it I think it was just a precaution. I then saw Jasper pin Emmett to the ground with his knee on top of him and Emmett looking terrified. Thats what you get for messing with an ex confederate Major I guess. Note to self dont mess with Jasper or Vertoly unless I want to die. (**That will be important for New moon) **

_Ed are you even listening. I said When I was in charge of killing the New borns that were not useful. That is how I got bit. Every time I got bit Maria would seduce me but dont say that._

When he was in charge of killing the New borns that were not useful he got bit. That is how he got bit. Every time he got bit Maria would seduce him but Im not say that. Ohhh Realization hit me. So thats what I wasnt suppose to say. So I guess Alice didnt know about that. I said sheepishly.

**Dun dun dun.**** Cliffy but dont worry I will have the next chapter up either to day or tomorrow. **


	10. Disaster part 2 out of 4

**(So every one knows what I am going to do. I am going to have this story go up to just before Bella comes. I am still going to work on A family reunited but I am going to also have Alice's POV of Twilight New moon Eclipse and Braking dawn All different stories then I will lead up to A family reunited. After I finish a Family I will start on my seventh story. I can say this about it, What would happen if Family members and friends cam to live with the Cullens. Hopefully I will be working on this story soon.)**

** -Moviegirl14-**

**Previously **

"_Ed are you even listening. I said When I was in charge of killing the New born's that were not useful. That is how I got bit. Every time I got bit Maria would seduce me but don't say that."_

"When he was in charge of killing the New born's that were not useful he got bit. That is how he got bit. Every time he got bit Maria would seduce him but I'm not say that. Ohhh…" Realization hit me. So that's what I wasn't suppose to say. "So I guess Alice didn't know about that." I said sheepishly.

Edwards pov

I was kind of scared to look at Jasper and mostly Alice. What the HELL have I done. I slowly looked away from the ground and met eye contact with Jasper. He kept changing who he was looking at Alice and then back to me. Every time he looked at me I saw disbelief, when every time he looked at Alice… fear. Oh grate. They have only been married a week. I looked at Alice and saw a mixture of fear, anger, disbelief, hurt and rejection. She was not looking at me she kept her eyes locked on Jaspers the whole time. After what felt like hours of every one holding there breath waiting for Alice to start to scream at Jasper. But she never did. She did brake the silent though.

Alice's pov

I knew Jazz's story already but I hade not known about this. He had tolled me that the most physical contact they had was when he got bit. I did not know that that is what he meant I thought it was the first time he got bit that they had physical contact. What else had they lied about. Well I guess I can't be that harsh but still. But he had felt nothing by it was that a lie. Plus he said that he can't remember if he had had sex before me or not. I know that was a lie. What else has he lied about to me?

Maybe I was jumping to conclusions but I did not care right now. The last thing I wanted to do was yell at Jasper right now in front of our new family. And to tell the truth I did not want to talk to him right now.

"Let's go shopping now." I said turning around sharply and heading toward the door.

"I will be working late to night ." Carlisle said heading to the door.

"Oh ok." Esme said sadly, following Carlisle out the door. When she walked past me she put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look. "Emmett come on." Esme said.

"Why?" Emmett wined.

"Emmett now!" Rosalie said sternly.

"Yes dear. Coming dear." He said defeated.

I remembered I had to get my bag from my room. _Oh grate _I thought _I will go up and Jasper will come up and bag for forgiveness. _"I will meet you out side for a few minutes." I said running up to my room closing the door behind me. The next thing I know the door opened behind me. _Fantastic._

"What do you want?" I said sounding broken and hurt. Still looking for my bag.

"Alice please." Jasper began.

"What were you planning on telling me at all?" I snapped at him.

"No Alice…"

I just stared at him. "So you weren't going to tell me. Ok so that's good to know that you were never going to tell me."

"No Alice that's not what I meant. I was going to tell you but not a week after we got married." He said sounding ashamed.

I almost wanted to go over to him and give him a hug and tell him that I was not upset. But I didn't. He's not getting off that easy.

"Jasper you are rally lucky that I don't want the others to hear me yell at you. I said through gridded teeth. I then picked up my bag and went to the window, jumping out of it. I went to the car and got into the passenger seat. With Esme in the driver seat and Rosalie and Emmett in the back.

"Alice please!" Jasper said putting his hand on the steering wheel stopping Esme from driving away. Esme just stared at me.

"Jasper just leave."

He looked taken a back and took his hand out of the way.

"Just go." I said to Esme.

"Ok." Esme said peeling down the dirt road.

I then decided to scan the future to see how hard I would be on him.

I only saw what looked like a fire and smoke.


	11. Disaster part 3

Previously

"Alice please!" Jasper said putting his hand on the steering wheel stopping Esme from driving away. Esme just stared at me.

"Jasper just leave."

He looked taken a back and took his hand out of the way.

"Just go." I said to Esme.

"Ok." Esme said peeling down the dirt road.

I then decided to scan the future to see how hard I would be on him.

I only saw what looked like a fire and smoke.

Alice's POV

Was I really going to be that harsh I mean of course I am mad at him and need time to cool off before talking to him again. But was I rely going to kill him. The answer, NO! I have heard people kill their spouse because they are mad at them for cheating on them or Romeo and Juliet but I don't know what that has to do with anything. After five minutes of silences we were at the stores, and two minutes later we were inside.

"Ok do your worst Alice." Rosalie said.

"Hum, what?"

"You won the bet. Fair and square. So do your worst." Rosalie said. This actually made me happy.

"What size are you a 4?" I asked.

"Um yeah. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. What size is Emmett?"

"WHAT!" Emmett boomed. "What the hell do you need to know my size."

"Babe that was the deal. Winner shops for loser. Both of us lost. So Alice get's to shop for us." Emmett was pissed but I did not care. So I went to the first store that I saw Macys. (AN I am trying to think what they had in the 1950's)

I noticed that Rosalie liked blue and silver so I had to fit those in to her wardrobe. Emmett liked well any thing that Rosalie liked on him I'm guessing so I'll let Rosalie have some say in what I will get Emmett.

5 hours and 30 shopping bags latter I was done. Rosalie was amazed at what I had picked out for her and Emmett was just happy he had new clothes that he actually liked, and Esme was so impressed with the chose's I bought for Rosalie and Emmett that she wanted me to get clothes for everyone else as well.

21 Outfits for Emmett

32 Outfits for Rosalie

23 Outfits for Carlisle

30 Outfits for Esme

19 Outfits for Edward

32 outfits for Me

And 20 outfits for Jasper

As Esme and Emmett were taking the bags to the car Rosalie and I were looking at everything but clothes, sadly. We walked to the Elevator and waited for it to come.

"I have a question." Rosalie asked me looking a little worried.

"What is it?"

"Did you rely have no idea about that Maria chick and Jasper?" She asked nervously.

"No I mean I knew that they use to go out at least that's what he said but no I didn't know about that…" I said coolly. "I'm sorry I just guess I thought that all they ever did was kiss. And it just took me by surprise." The elevator opened. Sadly the two floors above us were for guys so the Elevator was full of men. Oh grate just what I need men trying to hit on me left and right. This is the one time since I left that I actually whished Jazz was here to tell the men that I was taken... taken wait. "Rose do you have your wedding ring." I whispered low enough so only she could hear.

"Yeah why."

"Follow my lead." We stepped in the elevator and l waited it took about 5 seconds before an older guy made his move or was going to.

It probably seemed like Rose and I had been talking the whole time

but we knew that there was a pause. Thank God it is almost Valentines day.

"Hay so what are you and Emmett doing for Valentines day."

"Oh I don't know he always thinks of something to do. It use to be on a smaller scale when we were dating but since we got married it's like he's a hole new person. What about you and Jasper?"

"I don't know he is keeping it a secret from me. I think he wants' to take me to Philadelphia at the café where we met."

"Aw that's rely romantic."

"Yeah but I'm not entirely sure." It was time to get off perfect timing.

We got off and Emmett and Esme were waiting for us at the door we went out and to the car. We then got home and Fire and smoke.

"What the hell?" we all said at the same time. The house was burning down. Were is Jasper and Edward.

"Were right here." Edward said.

"What the hell happened?" Esme said

"Well we came out side because we were fighting and we did not want to get in trouble for that and then the next thing we know a small fire is starting and there is no way to stop it so we go back in and find any thing of value and we saved it." Edward said

"And why the hell were you fighting?" Esme said. She already new the answer but she wanted details, and so did I. I motioned Jasper away from Edward and Esme and into the forest.

"Jasper what the HELL were you thinking."


	12. Disaster part 4

Ok sorry this is rely going to

Previously

"And why the hell were you fighting?" Esme said. She already new the answer but she wanted details, and so did I. I motioned Jasper away from Edward and Esme and into the forest.

"Jasper what the HELL were you thinking."

* * *

"Alice I know I'm sorry, but I, I was pissed at him because he said…" He started to trail off he then sat down on the ground brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees and barred his head into his knees.

"Jazz?" I asked questionably. "What is it?" I asked.

"You were not suppose to know." He said looking up at me.

"WHAT!" I shrieked at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT TO SUPPOSE TO KNOW?"

"No that is not what I, I didn't mean. I wanted to tell you that myself Alice. I never wanted him to tell you." He said.

"So you were just going to wait until the time was convenient for you is that it?"

"No I was actually planning on telling you to night but then he said it."

"What before or after we had sex." I said getting even more upset.

"Alice. Please."

"No Jazz you could have tolled me plenty times. Like when we were dating or… or when we were engaged." I said sobs taking me over. I slid down the tree that I was standing agents and curled up into a ball, silently crying to my self. At lest I thought I was being quiet wait a second those sobs aren't coming from me. I looked up only to see Jazz in the position he had been in earlier but it was different his body was shaking and the sobs were coming from him. I stood up and walked over to him carful. When I got to him I sat down next to him and put my head on his solder still crying. He then moved to move his arm around my shoulders and his head up so I could turn my body and put my head on his chest. After a few minutes of us being together I looked up to find Esme looking at us.

"What is it?" I asked sadly.

"Thank you." She said happily.

"What?" I said.

"Look I have hated this house for a year now and I'm glad to see it gone. So Thank you.

We were both rely confused but glad that she was not mad at us.

"But we have to move don't we." Jasper said for the first time his voice a little hurt.

"Yes but we were going to move soon any way so it's ok." She said. " Meet us at the house in a few minutes or what's left of the house that is." She said walking back toured the house.

"Let's go." I said standing up and reaching out my hand to him and he took it.


	13. New house

Jaspers POV

We had packed up all of the things that were still left that Edward and I had saved and brought them with us. I think that Esme would have been madder at us if we had let some of the stuff that we saved burn but over all she was glad and mostly because she had a big family. All I know is that her son died and she tried to commit suicide but failed and Carlisle changed her and she has always wanted a family and is now happy that she has one now. It is so wired we have been with this family for a week, we all decided to go to San Francisco to live there for a while. We were not staying here for long so Carlisle and Esme decided to let Rosalie, Emmett and Edward to take a year or two off of school. We also built one big house that all of us could live in as one big family. Well we being Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and I well the girls went to LA to shop. It did not take long, the hole house took five days to build well the girls were shopping the whole time. I was sad because this was the longest that Alice and I have ever been together, plus we haven't had sex since we left the island. I'm glad that they are coming back today.

"Were done" Carlisle called as he put the paint brushes down. We knew that the girls would want to decorate so we just asked what colors they wanted in what rooms.

"And right on time to there here." Edward said. We then all went out side to met the girls outside. They were staring at the house. All of there mouths were open.

"This is amazing." Esme said Carlisle went over to her giving her a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. Emmett then went over to Rosalie.

"I'm going hunting." Edward said. Luckily he finished decorating his room. He then started to run toured the Redwood forest.

I slowly slunk over to Alice as I got closer to she held out her hand to stop me.

"Help me decorate our room." She said leading me toured the car. She started to hand me bags for the house.

* * *

When we finally finished our room I sat down on the bed. I started to remember what had happened. It was so weird though it was all a blank. I don't remember fighting with Edward and I hardly remember how Alice and I got to the forest. All I remember is Alice yelling and the both of us comforting each other.

As soon as we got back to the remains of the house every one was packed up and getting ready to leave.

"I'm sorry." I said snapping out of it only to find Alice had said it as well.

"Jazz I'm sorry I over reacted. I…" she started to trail off sitting on the bed next to me. But I cut her off.

"No I'm sorry. You were right. I should have toiled you before we got married…"


	14. Reconciliation

Alice's POV

The next day was better. Jazz and I had spent the whole night in our room. At some point in the night I had closed my eyes to rest. When I finally decided to open my eyes I was in Jaspers arms, and his eyes were closed. The blankets wrapped around me with his arms holding them to me.

The sun was peering through the window making our skin sparkle. It was beautiful. I trailed my hands up and down his chest that was covered in battle scars. They looked amazing in the sun. But I didn't think he knew how beautiful he rely was. But I did and I was lucky to have him all to my self.

He had opened his eyes and tensed as I touched a badly shaped scare not looking like a crescent but looking like they bit a chunk of skin off. It was right below his collar bone. I wondered all of the possibilities and I wondered how much pain he must have been in and how though it was on him.

"Maria." He said his eyes now closed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The scar was from Maria. It was one of the first and yes it was painful. I remember felling so weak and so helpless when the bites were painful." He said. "Like this one and this one." He said taking my hand and putting it on his right hip, it was exactly like the first bit only smaller.

"That one is from Lucy. It is just as bad as the other one from Maria." He said grimacing I could not take my eyes off of his face the whole time. He rely is beautiful. I can't believe he can't see that.


	15. Valentines day

It was February 14th, Valentines day. Carlisle and Esme had gone to the island, Edward went hunting and Rosalie and Emmett went to Tennessee, leaving Jazz and me all by our selves, and I don't think he mind. Ok lets go through the dates in my head the 26th of January is are anniversary, the 3rd of February is when we meet the Cullen's or found the Cullen's if you will. The 10th of February is apparently Emmett and Rosalie's anniversary, I don't know if they planed it being 4 days away from valentines day or not but why didn't I think of that. That's a rely good idea. Anyway I was left alone sadly Jazz was out well I don't know what he was doing but it had something to do with valentines day I'm guessing.

_How long will it be until he finally gets here it's_** (**not sure of the time I looked at the clock) _7:30 at night and he left this morning. Were the HELL is he_. I thought to my self. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. That's something I do when I am board. Before Jazz and I got engaged when we were dating whenever he went out hunting and was gone for along period of time I would take a shower or a bath depending on were we were living at the time. Actually I should not say living more staying in one place for a long period of time.

I spent up to an hour in the shower… I think felling the warm water trickle down my body. It was the one real thing that made me feel well human. I then started to remember what Rosalie, Esme and I had talked about. They knew that I knew everything about them to there most terrifying moments to there most intemant moments with there partners. They had asked what had happened to me when I was human and I tolled them as much as I know, with my answer being I don't know. That I did not know anything when I was changed from who I was to what I was. I barley remembered my name. The only way I found a name for my self was on a dog tag that was around my neck that had only a few things on it.

Name: M Alice B.

Date of Birth January 2 1901

Number 0923441243532

Biloxi Mississippi.

I had never tolled Jazz about the dog tag and asked them not to tell him either. I then asked about vampires. Obviously I knew something about them I had been a Vampire since 1920. Which Esme was not so happy about me being one year older then her in Vampire years. They had tolled me so much. I had known from Jasper about the Volturi and what they were and about never ageing and immortality but that was pretty much it. So they tolled me the rest, including vampires not being able to have kids. I was devastated but now I know why Rosalie has so much anger in her. She could have had it all. But it was ripped away from her.

I quickly snapped out of it when I started to wonder if Jasper was home yet. I stepped out of the shower drying off and putting on anew pair of clothes. As I was walking out of the closet I saw Jasper sitting on our bed.

"Hay were have you been?"

"Sorry Darlan' I was busy getting this." He said holding up a tightly wrapped present in his hands.

"What is it?" I asked question.

"Well I guess you will just have to open it to see it." He said teasing me.

"Fine but hold on one second." I went into the closet to get his present.

"Ok" I said coming out. I quickly looked at the clock 9:45 _What the hell had I rely been in the shower for two and a half hours. "_Wait how long have you been here Jazz?"

"About an hour and a half."

"You know you could have come to get me right?"

"Yeah I figured that out a little to late." He said sheepishly.

"What do you mean a little to late?" I asked sitting down to the bed next to him.

"I figured it out about ten seconds before you turned the water off." He said shrugging his shoulders. I just laughed. "Ok here." He said handing me two presents. "Open the bigger present first." He said.

I put the smaller present on the bed and opened up the first present. It was Alice in wonderland first addition.

"How in the world did you get this?"

"Well after Maria changed me when ever I had something that might be valuable one day I saved it. That's why I saved the book. I have a lot of first addition books." He said.

"Thank you." I said kissing him on his lips.

"Your welcome. Here open the next one." He said giving me the smaller present. I opened this one up and in side was a velvet box. I opened it up and in side was a diamond heart necklace.

"It's beautiful." I said. "Thank you."

"It's because your heart is made of diamonds." That caught me off guard but in a good way.

"It's beautiful Jazz. Thank you." I said agen. "Here." I said giving him his present. It was a journal of the Civil war only it was not form just one person on the Union side or Confederate. It had journal entry's form regular solders, Privets, Corporal's, General's and Majors. When I found it I read thro it wondering if I could find some names that sounded familiar and I found at leas fifteen maybe twenty entry's from Jazz. And then some other entry's from people of different ranks on different sides. Some of the entry's of Jazz's were even before he was a Major.

When he opened it he was stunned he probably knew what it was just from the title_. It isn't what we think. Journal entry's from the Civil war on both sides. _"Jazz?" I asked worried that he did not like it.

"I love it. Thank you Alice." He said sincerely. He could probably sense the worry I had.

"Good look." I said taking the book and flipping to the fifth page. It was one of his earlier entries I liked this one the most because they copped the pages from the original paper and this one had tear stains on it. Jaspers tearstains on it. It was also the longest entry in the book ten and a half pages. A letter to his sister about someone dying right in font of his eyes. And it sounded like it was his sisters husband.

Jaspers pov

I was reading the letter that I had written all those years ago but never had sent. Instead she got a telegram saying he was dead. And I have never let myself live it down. I was going to go home take some time off to help her during her pregnancy but I Just couldn't. (**If any of the people that read this story read my other story it is important to know about this for A family reunited.) **"Thank you Alice this is amazing." I said and I meant every word that I said. It was a grate present, and she knew it.


	16. April 1st

This is not any pranks it is Just some of the Cullen's take on April Fools.

Jaspers POV

Oh grate The first of April aka April fools day. This is just grate. Emmet is going to do something to Alice and me I just know it. This is going to be a horrible day I can already see Emmett sitting in his room thinking of a prank that he can pull on Alice and myself and probably on everyone else. But I doubt that he will pull a prank on Rosalie unless he wants' to be cut off for a while.

"It's true. And Emmett knows by now that if he wants' sex at all this month he wont pull a prank on Rosalie." Edward said coming into my study.

"What do you mean?" I asked putting the journal Alice had given to me for valentines day.

"Well you know Rosalie's story. Well it happened on the 25th of April and every time it roles around she's a bitch.

"Well I don't blame her." I said "But wait why dose Emmett get cut off then?" I asked puzzled.

" Because she basically shuts everyone out until May 7th which is that day that she killed him." He said. That made a lot of sense now. When Edward and I are done talking to each other I need to go hunting to get away from Emmett.

Edwards Pov.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." I said. Oh God. Wait dose that mean that he is going to prank one of us then. Wait this is Emmett were talking about of course he is going to try and probably succeed in prinking everyone but Rosalie. But I can prank Rosalie. She can't cut me off of any thing. She might take it out on Emmett but I don't care there the loudest.

"Hay do you know were Rosalie is?" I asked Jasper.

"Um no I don't." He said. "Sorry." He said picking up his book.

"Do you know were Alice is?" I asked.

He immediately put the book down and stared at me. "Why?" He asked.

"I need her help pulling a prank on Rosalie." I asked.

"Oh I don't know but I think she's hiding from Emmett."

"Ok thanks." I said living the room and heading to my room.

Alice's pov.

I have been in the closet for about 8 hours since Jazz went into his study around six this morning. I did not want to face Emmett today it was going to be a very long day. I had brought in a deck of playing cards, _Alice in wonderland,_ _Peter pan_ and some magazines. I was done reading all of the 20 magazines, both books and was playing my 20th game of solitaire. (I had won them all.)

This was going to be a very long day.

Rosalie's pov.

I was in the Hall way when I passed Edward. "Hay have you see…" But he was talking to himself.

"I could always but then agen I cant she would hurt me. I know I can no wait she will kill me if I even say the name. HAHAHAHA." He laughed maniacally. He looked even weirder then usual with his hair messed up circles under his eyes the shirt that he was wearing when he went hunting last night with blood on it and rubbing his hands together he looked like an evil scientist.

Oh great he is a freak. Well I already knew that. I have to find my idiot husband. I sewer to God if he even thinks of pulling a prank on me he is going to get it.

Emmett's pov. Midnight.

I was so board. I had nothing to do every one was gone. Carlisle was working late at work. Rely late Esme went shopping and I could not find any one else. Were is everyone. I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen and looked at the calendar. I had missed April 1st. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	17. Rosalie can be a bitch

Rosalie can be a bitch

Alice's pov

Rosalie can be such a bitch sometimes. I don't know what has her so upset but it was driving everyone to here braking point. Jazz was pissed because of Rosalie's emotion's. Edward was pissed because of her thoughts. And Emmett was just pissed.

I didn't get it. Even Esme and Carlisle were upset, I was board sitting on the couch reading Alice in Wonderland for the hundredth time when Edward came down.

"Hay Edward I…" But I was cut off when he walked right out of the door. "Was just wondering what was going on." I said to my self. Then Jazz came down the stairs followed by Emmett. I didn't even bother asking, good thing to because they walked right out the door. No help. Esme was out side gardening and Carlisle was at work.

Then Rose came down the stairs. I went back to the book until I noticed that she was sitting next to me.

"Hay!" She said.

"Hay!" I said back.

"I'm sorry." She said. I was shocked. I was not expecting this from her.

"What do you mean?"

She took one sigh "You know my story right". She asked sounding a little nerves Probably not wanting to say what happened.

"Yeah I know it." I said looking down at my hands.

"Well that's why I'm in this mood I guess you could say. It's the anniversary." She said solemnly. "But don't worry it will pass soon." She said standing up. "Have you seen Emmett?" She asked.

"Yeah the guys just went out side." I said.

"Thanks oh and one more thing Alice." She said. "I'm rely happy that you and Jasper found our family. Now I don't have to only talk to Esme or Emmett about something. Now I have you as well. Plus Emmett has wanted to fight someone else other then Edward." She said laughing at the last part. "See ya." She said going out of the door. I could tell that we were going to get along.


	18. Summer time is fun time

Summer time is fun time.

Jaspers POV.

We have been with the Cullen's for about seven months making it August 5th. And things are going well. We were all down stairs waiting for Carlisle when the door opened reviling Carlisle and Esme with a bunch of what looked like Camping Equipment.

"What's going on Carlisle." Edward asked. Oh grate that means that it must be bad.

"Yeah I haven't seen a thing." Alice said sitting in my lap

"Well your mother and I have decided that you all disserve a vacation. So we are going camping as a family. That means all together." He said looking at Rosalie and Emmett. "Now all of the things are packed and we leave in three minutes." He said. Leaving the room with Esme. Followed by Emmett, Rosalie and Edward.

"Hay Jazz what's camping?" Alice asked me turning around in my lap to face me.

"You have never been camping have you?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"Well if you're a human you basically go out to the woods or something and sleep out under the stars in a tent.

"Shoot." She said.

"What." I asked a little shocked.

"I want to sleep." She said into my chest. I started laughing. Don't worry well get tired easily." I said. She looked up at me and smirked.

"I'm holding you to that." She said quietly kissing me on the lips.

"Get a room." Edward said walling in through the door and up the stairs.

"No problem…" But I was cut off by Carlisle coming in to the room.

"Come on it's time to go." He said.

"Come on." I said picking Alice up and placing her on the ground well standing up. "Let's go." I said.

Two hours later we were there, there being well I don't know, but we were some were in America… I think. Oh well were only going to be here a few days. It will be good spending time with the family and more importantly Alice.

"Ok Emmett, Jasper set up the tents half a mile apart in a circle. Rosalie and Alice you can collect wood. Edward, I we brought enough things to build a fence to keep some animals in so you will build a fence and Esme and I will make a fire pit. NO FIGHTING!" Carlisle's said looking at Emmett and I.

"What did we do." We said in Unison shrugging our shoulders. That was weird I said glancing at him.

"Let's go." I said noticing that everyone has already left.

"Ok how should we do this." Emmett said standing at attention.

"Do you want to tell Esme and Carlisle NOT to build the fire or should I." I said.

"Fine just tell me what you want." He said slinking down to a smaller size.

"Just start making the tents. I'll go mark the spots were we need to build the tents." I said.

"Ok I'll get…" But I was already gone and marked the first spot and was on to the second. After I had finished marking all of the spots I ran back to find Emmett picking up the items for the tent.

"Emmett!"

"Ah!" he shouted throwing everything in his hands up in the air. "Don't ever do that agen." He said acidly.

"What did you forget how fast we were?"

"No I just wasn't prepared that's all." He said. But I did not believe it.

One hour later and Emmett was working on a tent and I had finished three. What's taking him so long. Then suddenly Emmett came up to me.

"Hay I finished one." He said proudly like he was saying beat that, and he probably would have said beat that if he didn't know I would then beat him up and win.

"I finished three." I said.

"You Just have to ruin it for me don't you." He said.

"Yeah pretty much." I said shrugging my shoulder's.

"Well who get's the tent I made." Looking at my tents and seeing that they were most likely better.

"What about Edward?" I said.

"Ah that's a good idea." He said. And that is exactly what we did. Edward got the worst tent, I had seen it and it was bad. Alice and I had the tent closest to the food supply, Carlilse and Esme's tent were in between Emmett's tent and Edwards. And Emmett and Rosalie's tent was next to the river. I don't know what Emmett had in mind but when I tolled him that Rosalie and his tent was near the river a wave of lust went over him. This was going to be a long week.

AN ok I am sorry this is such a short chapter and that it is late but I will make it up to you guys. Thanks for reading this far.


	19. Christmas time with the Cullen

Christmas with the Cullen's

Jaspers POV

It had been almost one year since Alice and I had join the Cullen's and it was Christ mass eve. I had spent the whole day hunting with Emmett who was still having a little bit of a struggle with the diet but he still had a better record then me even Edward had a better record then me… Everyone had a better record then me.

Still I was trying for Alice. I wanted her to accept me that I was not a monster. I knew that for some strange reason she saw something in me that I never have and don't know if I ever can she saw the good and not the bad. I don't know how she sees only the good but I envy her for it in some ways. It's my body my personality but every time I see my self in a mirror I only see a monster the kills people and I only see the blood that is on my hands from all of the people that I had killed even before I was a vampire, back when I was fighting in the war.

"Jasper, JASPER!" Emmett had yelled at me, waving his hand in front of my face. "You spaced out what's wrong, you had the same look Alice get's when she's having a vision. Do you get visions to, oh come on everyone has special powers but Rose and I how come God likes you better the me that's not fair I want to be liked to I mean rely what did I ever do to get him upset at me, I mean rely that is no fair I…" Oh grate Emmett rambling is never a good thing but thanks to Alice I learned how to block it out, which usually got me in trouble with Alice after so I only blocked out everyone but Alice.

"I mean there are certain things that…"

"Emmett shut up. I'm not even listening to you any more." I had said a little harsher then I had meant it to.

"What's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing considering the fact that I lied to Alice about slipping up and that she's hiding something from me nothing is wrong, nothing at all.

"Well how many time's did you slip up, since the last time?"

"That Alice dose not know about, maybe six or seven times, and every time there are at least two people. The last time that I slipped up was yesterday, and I killed ten people because I couldn't control myself."

"Do we have to move again because …"

"No we don't it was all the way in Arizonian."

"What were you doing out in Arizonian?"

"I don't even know at first I was running the next thing I know it is night and I have just killed ten people all because of my damned instincts.

_ "Hay Alice I'm going to go hunting all day I'll be back latter tonight Ok." _

_ "Ok don't be gone for to long ok." _

_ "Don't worry I wont be I'll see you latter to night and then you are all mine." I had said pulling her closer to me as I said this only causing her lust level to go through the roof. I still was not use to her touching my scars but then I remembered that I was even worse on our honey moon and how she had been so patient with me._

_ "I will see you soon." I said kissing her on her lips and remembered one of the best things about her when ever I was around her she could take away all of the bad memories. And all the ill feelings_

_ "Don't leave." She wined agents my lips hugging me tighter to her body like we were in water and I was her lift raft after she had jumped the Titanic. _

_ "I have to." I said unwillingly pulling away. I would have stayed is it weren't for the burning ache in my through._

"_Can I come with?" _

_ "You hunted yesterday. Stay here I promise I will be back before you know it." I then jumped out of the window and glancing back when I touched the ground. _

_ I had been running for about an hour when I had picked up the smell that I had been so use to and smelled so familiar and I now knew what I had to do. I had to. So I ran toured the sweet smelling aroma and ran. I had run so fast that I had almost run into one of them. _

_ After that I had balked out, and when I had come to I was full ten body's laying around me and my hands covered in blood and I started walking home. I then got home around ten. But I did not go in side to feel the sham that I knew would get especially from Alice and Carlisle but know I had to go inside and clean up. So that is what I did I went up to the tree closest to Alice and my room, climbed up the tree, looked to make sure that Alice was not in the room which she was not claimed in and headed to the bathroom. When I got to the door I herd foot steps behind me so I quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door behind myself. What the hell have I just done. I asked my self, wheel I washed my face and hands rid of the blood that was mixed with my sent . Alice will be furious at me. I slid down the wall across from the sink and brake down crying. This is something that I don't usually do but if I have reason. I knew no other real way to let out my emotions with out them affecting some one else._

_ The next thing I know the door slowly clicked open and closed._

_Alice's POV_

_ I had heard Jazz come home so I went up stars as I got closer to our room I herd a door close but I did not think to much of it. Went into the room I hear crying coming from the bathroom. What is Jazz upset about._

_ I slowly opened the door to the bathroom and saw Jasper sitting on the floor. I slowly went over to Jasper who was sitting agents the wall, crying. I slowly went over next to him and sat down. I wonder why he was crying._

_ "Jazz?" I said quietly. "What's wrong?" But he didn't answer all he did was turn tours me and beery his head in my shoulder. So I slowly put my hands around him in a comforting matter. "Jazz what's wrong." I asked again. Still nothing. I then took one of my hands and slowly lifted his face up to meet with my own. I knew of only two ways to get him out of this state, one he was not willing to do, talk so that left me with only one choose, he will talk about it later but right now he needed me. _

_ The Next morning came fast._

_Jaspers pov _

_ Of course last night was… well last night which I need to thank Alice for but the whole time I couldn't help but think of what I had done. I was laying in our bed with Alice wrapped tightly around me and snow falling out side. Well I guess we will get a white Christmas this year. I looked down at Alice who was staring out the window and making small circles on my stomach. How can she "sleep" with a monster._

_ "Jazz." Alice asked. "What happened last night?"_

_ "Nothing Al I'm going to go hunting." I said sitting up and getting ready to get out of the bed, but Alice stopped me buy putting a hand around my hips and pulled me back to her._

_ "Jazz you hunted yesterday come on just stay here with me to day it's Christmas's eve." _

_ "I can't I just can't." I said standing up and going to the closet and got changed. I then went down stairs and headed to the door when Emmett came up from behind me…_

When I was walking home with Emmett. The house was covered in head to toe with Christmas decorations.

"Alice." We both said together.

When we got inside there was no one around. "Thank God."

"What?" Emmett asked me.

"Oh I still have to wrap Alice's presents. I'll see you later"

I ran up to Alice and my room and went to the one box i had that Alice did not know about.

I went into the closet and grabbed the box from the top shelf on m side of the closet to see id it was still there. I had to lift me old uniform out to see if the second present was still in there. Good i have both. I took them both out put my uniform back where it had been and put my box on the top shelf.

I had finished wrapping the presents and wight on time to. As soon as i finished wrapping the second present Alice came in to our room.

"Hay what are you doing?" she asked getting exited when she saw the present in my hand. She then started to walk over to me getting more and more exited with each step she took.

"Calm down." I said holding the present above her head. Something i knew that annoyed her, but i had no choice.

"Jazz that's no fair come on." She wind to me.

"Calm down then!"

"Jazz please." She said calmly.

"NO!" I said sternly.

"But Jazz it will be Christmas in 30 minutes. Please."

"No Alice. You will only be getting one thing to night unless you keep this up." I said smirking and putting the present down on the night stand.

"No!" she said little kidish, crossing her arms and giving me a puppy dog look.

"Fine by me and that wont work on me, I grew up with a little sister. I'm immune."

"No!" She huffed under her breath. I just chuckled and grabbed my book. I sat down on the bed and began reading A Christmas carol. A book i had read every Christmas since it cam out in America.

Alice's pov

I sat at the end of my bed with my arm's crossed. About tow minutes later i uncrossed my arms and crawled over to Jazz and saw he was reading A Christmas Carol.

I read the book over his shoulders for a few minutes until i got tiered of Scrooge complaining and barred my head in his chest. Followed by jazz wrapping his arms around my waist.

A few minutes later I picked my head up and looked out the window to find that it was snowing.

"Jazz look." I said.

"What is it?" He asked not looking up from his book.

"Look out side." I said.

"Wow, it's snowing." He mumbled.

"Yeah." I replied happily.

And that is how we spent the night, relaxing and looking out the window… For the most part.

"It's morning, it's morning. It's Christmas morning." Emmett had yelled shaking the house.

"Oh grate." we both said.

* * *

When we were all down stairs we were all waiting for Esme and Carlisle to come in. They had five presents behind there backs.

"Here you guys go." Carlisle said handing each of us a different present. Then we all had a different looking package and we opened them at the same time when all of the presents were all the same and yet all different all of the guys had a wrist band and Rosalie had a big necklace and I had a choker like necklace. But they were all similar with a crest. It looked nice I liked them.

"This is to show that we are all one family that sticks together." Esme said.

After all of the presents were open we went our separate ways. And we all were left alone to be with our partners.

**Ok so I am so sorry that this chapter is so late i was rely busy But i promise to make it up to you guys this is one of my longer chapters too, I will be posting another 2 chapteres some time to day.**


	20. New Years

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward Jasper and I were all sitting around the radio paying no real attention to it. I was board this is the first time I had actual celebrated the new year with any one. I had always been aware of the change of the new Year but I had never actually Celebrated it. I was not aware of the fact that Jasper and Emmett were arguing over something, like they so often did, until they were on the ground wrestling. Rose and I learn to just leave them alone and wait it out.

"What the hell is going on." Carlisle said as he came in to the room.

Jasper and Emmett stopped suddenly and looked up at Carlisle "Nothing!" They said sheepishly.

"Then why are you rolling around on the floor."

"Acting Gay non-the less." Edward added.

"Oh yeah your one to talk." Emmett said to him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Edward asked.

"Your not married." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

"Oh Please. You were calling me gay before you and Rosalie and you were even dating so don't go there with me." Edward said.

"Yeah it's getting kind of old, Emmett." Said Rosalie.

"Thank you." Edward said smugly.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah what ever." She said.

"Hay. That's not fair." Edward said a little hurt.

"Oh you know I love you." Rosalie said to Edward.

"Hay." Emmett wined.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said sternly.

"Fine." He sighed knowing he would not win.

"Hay listen." Carlisle said. "It's almost midnight and then you can do what ever you want." As soon as Carlisle said that Emmett got a cheeky grin on his face. I did not like were this was going.

"OH GOG I do not need to see that can you please keep your thoughts to your self some how?" Edward said, looking at Emmett. Carlisle then stated chuckling.

"You too." Edward said to Carlisle who became quiet almost instantly. This time Jasper started to chuckle.

"You are no help ether." Edward said almost as sternly.

Right on que before Edward was going to get any more repulsed by the thoughts going through the guys minds Esme came in holding paper and pens.

"What's this for?" Jasper asked Esme.

"It's for New years Revelations." Jasper nodded his head in understandment.

"What's a New years Resolutions?" I asked. Everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked confused.

"You rely don't know what New Years Resolution is?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"No, I mean I never have rely Celebrated the New Year I always found out a few days later."

"But you were with Jaspers last year weren't you?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah but I want hunting that day and I came back three days latter.

"There basically Goals that you set your self for the new year." Carlisle said taking a piece of paper and a pen.

Jaspers POV

I was kind of surprised that Alice had never celebrated the New year but then agene it kind of makes since. She was alone for twenty – eight years.

We all wrote down our Resolutions mine was DON'T SLIP UP! I was still up set with my self that I had slip up but I was also glad that Alice had found out only because she was there for me.

When we had our resolutions written down we handed them to Esme. She then put then in to the fire place and they caught fire.

A few minutes passed and the News broadcaster on the radio said there are 30 more seconds left of the New Year let's get ready to count down to 1950.

The next thing we here is Emmett hooting and hollering with Rosalie slapping him over the head, grinning happily at the fact that she hit Emmett for the last few seconds of 1949.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year!". Every one shouted. After every one said Happy new Years to every one and we all sang Auld Lang Syne. We went our sprat ways. Rosalie and Emmett went to there room, Carlisle and Esme went to theirs, Edward went hunting and I followed Alice into our room.


	21. Anniverary

Alice's POV

I can't believe it. It was a year ago today that Jasper and I got married, January 28th 1949. I had gone hunting with Rosalie and Esme all last night and now the guys had taken Jasper somewhere doing God knows what. I was looking forward to seeing Jasper tonight. I knew that Edward was most likely going to be out of the house, Esme and Carlisle were going to go on a vacation to their island and Rosalie was going to take Emmett to their house somewhere in Tennessee, that Rosalie bought Emmett as a surprise, meaning Jazz and I had the house to ourselves. Emmett kept saying "Should we trust them? T hey might break the house blah, blah, blah." Rosalie smacked him over the head.

I was so bored. I had rearranged Jasper's and my room ten times and now everything was in the same place as it had been and didn't look like I had done anything. Then I rearranged our closet. And now I was on our bed reading Alice in Wonderland, again! I looked at the clock in our room and saw that it was nine in the morning. What the hell!

"ROSE!" I yelled even thought I really didn't need to. "What time did we get back?"

"7:45" She said. "Why."

"Nothing," Ugh! I hate being a vampires sometimes.

I had decided to go shopping. Only because I was scared I was going to miss Jazz and I had already been away from him for a little less then twelve hours.

It had been four hours, when I got home I found that it was the exact same as when I left. Esme was gardening and Rosalie was, well, I don't know what Rosalie was doing actually.

"What are you doing?" I asked Rosalie as I went over to sit next to her.

"Nothing really, just looking through some old family pictures."

"Oh, ok." I was not interested, so I went up to my room to find Jasper in our room.

He was lying on our bed, hands behind his head. He had a look on his face… the look on his face.

"Welcome home" he said.

"Same to you," I replied, setting all the new clothes I had just bought by the door.

"Thanks. How was your morning?"

"Loads of fun." I said sarcastically. "I rearranged the room ten times."

"It looks like it did when I left."

"I know. Don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying I rearranged the closet and read Alice in Wonderland…"

"Again?"

"What did I just say…"

"Don't interrupt." he said.

"Very good. Now don't."

As I was telling him how my wonderfully boring day without him had been, I was walking step by step closer to him, taking one piece of clothing off at a time. He was also taking off his clothes, still paying real close attention to me as I was watching him.

By the time that I had gotten to our bed we had finished our conversation and were ready to welcome each other home with the best gift we could give each other… SEX!

I sat down next to him and very gently kissed him just below his coiler bone were a particular, badly shaped scar . After I kissed that scar I slowly moved up to his neck with one hand in his hair and the other on his chest. Then my lips traveled to his forehead, saving his lips for last. When I did get to his lips I hovered over them for a few seconds. When our lips finally meet a sensation ran through my body of wanting more of him.

As our kiss depend he grabbed my legs and moved them so they were around him, so that I was straddling his lap.

We were starting to get into it, I was kissing him in the neck again and whispering sweet things to him. I could tell that he liked it. He was moving one of his hand up and down my left thigh and his other hand was rubbing up and down the small of my back saying "Alice" over and over. I was in charge, I was the boss I was going to make him love it, but all that quickly changed when he called me "Maria." I froze, enraged and about to punch him in the stomach I got up about to yell at him, pointing my right index finger straight at him.

"Shit!" He said under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Alice I-" He stammered, but I cut him off… And maybe that was not the only thing that he was going to be cut off from.

"DON"T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOUR SORRY…" I was so mad. Instead of yelling at him again I went to change in the closet. As I went into the closet after locking Jasper out, I quickly got re-dressed. I then opened the door to the closet to find Jasper standing fully dressed, again but this time instead of a cheeky grin, there was sorrow written on his face.

I stormed past him, mainly because I didn't want him to see or hear me crying, I knew that I could not shed a tear but he could easily tell that I was upset , not just because of his power but because he knew me all to well.

I quickly left the room and went down to the first floor, were everyone was doing their own thing. The only face that was out of place was Edward's he looked pissed off.

"You know?" I thought in my head standing across from him. He answered "yes" with a simple and solemn nod of the head. I did not understand why but that made me even more upset. I nodded my head in to show that I understood then turned sharply around and headed for the door.

"What? Someone steal your paradise?" Emmett said in a mock tone.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward said harshly. "Not the time."

"Wait, was I right?" He said sounding shocked.

"Two words: LAY OFF," Edward hissed to Emmett.

Yes someone did steal Jasper from me. The next thing I knew I went into vision mode.

_Rosalie had a pissed off look on her face after Edward had whispered something to her. She then got up and started to come over to where I was. She then put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. _

I could not let this happen. Usually I would accept this but I had seen my self break down and cry. I slowly turned my head to see that look on her face as she slowly stood up to cross over to me. I turned my head away and as I did I saw Jazz (**The reason she called Jasper Jazz is… Wait that will give something away… You will find out soon.) **at the top of the stair case looking down at me. I did not want to confront him in front of my family and I did not want to talk to him for awhile so I left. I ran for about thirty minutes until I decided where I was headed.

It took me about five hours until I got to my destination. Luckily, it was raining. I stepped into the building to take cove and this is one place I knew I could meet Jazz, no matter what.

Jaspers POV

AN (**Ok so this is going to start from were Emmett and Edward want to go hunting the night be for. IOU Guys a loooooooonnnnng chapter so yeah.) **

Around ten at night Esme and Rosalie interrupted Alice and I just as things were getting good. Then around two in the morning Emmett came in to my room with Edward tagging along behind him.

"Let's hunt," Emmett said smirking.

"Why is he smirking?" I asked Edward, scared of the answer that I was going to receive. He said nothing he just nodded and slowly walked away.

"Who knows when the next time were going to get to hunt," he said, elbowing me hard in the ribs.

"Emmett your…" I sighed but then I thought about it for a second, and I was surprised that I had not thought about that before. "Right. ok let's go." I said.

"Oh, great." Edward said.

We had hunted for a few hours. And Emmett and I only got into one fight about who brought down the bear that I HAD KILLED only to find that Edward had drained the beast. We then threw him into the bay and he was not to happy about that but we did not care.

Emmett and I had been hunting for about two and a half hours until Edward finally showed up from his tour of the bay. When he finally did return he was soaking wet and did not look happy.

"Have a nice time in the water?" Emmett asked, smirking.

"Shut up, Emmett, before I murder, burn you and leave what's left of you for the bears." Edward hissed.

"That's not cool." Emmett said flatly.

"Come on, let's get one more kill in before we head back." I said. And so we did but one turned into ten so we were there for a little while longer then planed. "Let's go." I had said, wanting nothing more in the world then to get back to Alice. About an hour latter the three of us had gotten home and we went our separate ways. I went into the living room to find Rosalie looking through a book.

"Rosalie, do you know where Alice is?" I asked.

"Yes, she left about three hours and forty-five minutes ago," she said not looking up from her book.

"Thanks." I said heading up the stairs and into Alice and my room. It looked exactly as when I left. Good. Sometimes when I leave she will rearrange the room.

_What to do, what to do. _I thought to myself. I did not know when Alice was going to be back so I went to our bed and laid down with my hands behind my head. After a few minutes, though, I started thinking of what happened last night with Alice and myself before we were interrupted. I was smirking at the thought when Alice walked into our room, shopping bags with her.

"Welcome home," I said not really sure of what to say.

"Same to you," she replied, well setting down the bags.

"Thanks. How was your morning?"

"Loads of fun." She said sarcastically. "I rearranged the room ten times." She said taking off her coat. I did not think much of it until she started to unbutton the blows she was wearing. So I followed her by taking my shirt off, then my shoes.

"It looks like it did when I left." I said.

"I know. Don't interrupt."

"Sorry," I said smirking.

"As I was saying, I rearranged the closet and read Alice in Wonderland…"

"Again?"

"What did I just say…"

"Don't interrupt." I said

"Very good now don't."

When she got to our bed and she was done talking and I was ready to welcome her home properly. When she sat down next to me she kissed a scar that was just below my coiler bone. After she tenderly kissed that scar she moved up slowly to my neck. She had one hand in my hair and the other was on my chest. Then her lips moved to my forehead. Then she finally got to my lips hovering over them for what felt like hours until our lips finally meet and I wanted more of her.

I lifted her lags forcefully and at the same time gently so that her lags were wrapped around my waist. She then moved her lips back to my neck. I rubbed her thigh with one hand and the other was rubbing her on her back. Saying Alice over and over. When I realized that both of us had our underwear still on I slowly moved my hands up to her bra. But I let it slip. The one thing I thought that I would never call Alice, my Alice the love of my life. And yet I had. I had called her Maria. She froze over me. She quickly jumped up and pointed a finger at her. I froze. As I sat up I was scared at what was going to happen next.

"Shit!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She yelled at me

"Alice I-" I stammered but she cut me off.

"DON"T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOUR SORRY…" She yelled this time with more force.

"What had I done. As soon as Alice went into the closet to get dressed I quickly dressed in the clothes that I had been in just a few minutes ago, knowing I could NOT go into the closet.

A few seconds latter Alice came out and she did not look happy at all. She did not even bother on talking to me, she just stormed past me. I could see her small figure shaking violently and I tried to send her waves of calmness but she left the room before I could get the chance.

"Shit!" I said again. I was dead. Edward probably already knew and everyone was going to find out sooner or later.

I then went out of our room and to the top of the stairs and herd Emmett and Edward arguing. "Two words, LAY OFF." Edward hissed. He then went over to Rosalie she looked confused. When he was done she did not look happy. She got up from the seat and started walking to the door I followed her motion with my eyes to were she was headed. Alice. She looked the exact same way as she had when she was in our room. Standing by the door her small frame shaking, I tried to send her calmness once again and once again she left before I could.

Rosalie stopped in her tracks looking at were Alice had just been. She then turned around to find me looking in on the scene.

"You have five seconds to run." She snarled at me, her voice full of venom. I did not think twice I went back into Alice and my room.

"What the hell am I going to do. Alice is probably thinking of leaving me as we speak and I would not be able to handle that." So I had to chase after her. She could not have gotten far. So I went over to the window and Jumped landing lightly on my feet. I waited and smelt the air around me. She had run in to the forest. I quickly picked up on her trail and followed. I Ran for about two and a half hours until I figured out that I was in Kansas City, Kansas. Were the hell was she. I could still smell her and I knew that I had not gone round in circles. Were was she. So I continued to follow her sent. About two more hours latter of running I realized I was in Gettysburg and another thirty minutes I was at the Dinner that Alice and I had meet at. But she had not gone into the dinner she was in the back ally-way. It was the same seen although this time there was a gold wedding band on my ring finger and I was not as dirty as I had been. I Slowly went to the back of the dinner to find Alice sitting agents the back wall curled up hugging her knees dripping wet. I slowly walked over to her and sat next to her. I could not make it out but she said something that was barley audible.

"Alice please speak up. I can't here what you said."

"I said I am not mad. I had a long time to think and I am not mad that you said it." She said looking at me. The rain made it look like she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Wait. What?" I asked confused.

She gave a small "I'm not mad at you that you said it. I am mad at myself that I… I didn't want to believe it and so I let myself believe the lie. I know it is stupid but I rely just want it all to be a lie I guess." She said with a sigh at the end.

"If I knew that someone as amazing and incredible as you I would have said no. You know that right."

"No you wouldn't. You would have said yes."

"Alice how can you…" But she cut me off by putting her finger over my mouth.

Alices POV

"No you wouldn't, Jazz. And the reason I know that is because of two reasons. One you're a guy, and two I know that it is hard to say no to Ma… her." It was to hard to say her name.

"You don't know that." He said rubbing the back of his neck as if saying he was guilty.

"It's because I know you all to well." I said mater-o-factly. "And because you are two easy." I said giggling at the last part. It was true. On our honey moon was the first time it happened.

"_Hay I am going to go hunting." Jasper said giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He then got up from the bed changing into his pair of jeans. He then turned around sharply before he left and looked at me. "I will be back in an hour. Okay?" _

_ "No worries." I said. He then sent me a wave of love as lust spiked in me. _

_ "I can hunt latter he said walking over to me and kissing me full on the lips and getting back on the bed. _

Another time was during the beginning of the summer when Jasper and I were hunting.

_Jazz and I were in our room. He was reading Alice in wonder land. ( I forced him to.) and I was sketching in a brand new sketch pad that Esme had bought for me when she saw how good I was at drawing. The sun was shining and hitting Jaspers chest marvelously. I had gotten distracted by my beautiful husband when I realized that my throat was burning with thirst and I was almost cretin that his was as well. _

"_Jazz let's go hunting." I had said happily. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward had gone to school, Esme was busy working in her garden and Carlisle was at work so we could just hunt by our selves, with no worry's. _

_ He did not say anything he just nodded his head put his book down and went to the closet to grab a shirt. He came out buttoning the last of the buttons and looked at me. _

_ "What is it?" He asked looking at me curiously. _

_ "Nothing." I said truthfully._

_ "Okay then lets go." He said.  
_

_ "Hold on let me change." I said skipping into the closet and putting on a new sun dress that I had bought the other day. It was a white and salmon colored floral print dress. It had a silk bow and thick silk straps with three buttons. _

_ After I got the dress on I went to the window and jumped out with Jazz right behind me, we then ran into the forest together it was about a twenty mile run from our house but with running it took about twenty minutes to get there. _

_ We got to the forest and went our septet ways to hunt. I had gotten into a big fight with a mountain lion and it had almost ripped my dress off, Jazz was watching me and I bet you can guess what happen next._

And there are too many more times to count but it can get ridiculously funny at times. But it can be a good thing as well. "Jazz let's face it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He said wrapping his hands around my waist. "Do you want to go home or do something else." He said looking at me.

"I don't know." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Good because I have an idea." He said standing up and grabbing my hand.

"Jazz were are we going?" I asked.

"You will see he said as he started to take off running pulling me with him.

After a while of running I saw that we were at my "old house" but it was different it looked like someone actually lived there and I looked closely and saw the only thing that looked close to my house was a tree that was in the front of the house. But there was not much else. But it was my "old house"

"Alice? You ok?"

"What… what did you do?"

"I remolded it do you like it?" He asked worriedly.

"I love it. How did you do this?" I said holding back the dry sob's that were bagging to get out.

"Remember the week when Emmett Edward and I went out of town to hunt. Well this is what we did." He stepped behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Thank you, Jazz! I love it."

"I'm glad. Happy anniversary Alice." He whispered to me picking me up and carring me into our get-away home. We may have our ups and our downs but I know it will all work out.

**AN Hay sorry that this is a little late, End of school and everything is taking it's toile on me plus regular teenage stuff. So I have a question for you all. Is this the last chapter or do you want more. I can write more if you all want or this can be the last chapter what do you think. Comment and review please. Just so you all know this is my well what I think is my best chapter but let me know what you think. **


	22. Epilog

AN. Ok so after this chapter is posted I will be going over the whole story and editing it so there will be some new stuff in the chapters. Sorry that it has been a while spent three day's with my friend and we saw Eclipse at the midnight primer. It was amazing. Any way time to get back to my story.

Epilog

Jaspers pov

55 years later. Forks Wa.

Another day another dollar. I thought to my self. We had moved back to forks about a year ago. I had not been one hundred percent keen on the idea of going back to forks. But I would do it for Alice. It had been 56 years since we last lived in forks. It was the middle of march and we were all at school Edward, Alice and myself were Juniors and Rosalie and Emmett were Seniors.

"Alice come on." I said banging on the closet door. We had five minutes to get to school. Not like were going to be late but still. "Come on Alice."

"Jazz I'm ready." She said form behind me. I jumped at the surprise. "You were at the wrong door babe." She said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah I kind of figured." I said grumbling.

"Come on Alice we don't have all day to try on clothes."

"Ok!" She said as she wrapped her arms from behind me.

"God Alice don't scare me like that."

"Sorry!" She said smirking as she turned to face me.

"Come on pixi we have to go." I said.

"Aw do we have to go. Why can't we just stay home to day." She pouted.

"Because we have school."

"So we can skip today. And besides Esme is going to be out shopping all day. We will have the house to our self." She said looking very innocent. Well at the same time unbuttoning my shirt.

"Alice that's not fair. Alice, Alice stop." I said putting my hands over hers. "Let's just go to school and I promise that I will make it up to you to night. Ok."

"Ok." She sighed, but she still unbuttoned my shirt.

"That means stop Ali." I laughed, stopping her hands and replacing them with my own buttoning my shirt back up. She was pouting. When I was done I placed my hand on her cheek. "Hay don't worry I will make it up to you, ok, I promise."

"Ok!" She said wrapping her arms around my waist agen. Let's get ready to go." I said kissing her on the lips. After a few seconds things started to get heated up but as soon as it started it stopped Alice had not responded. I pulled away from the kiss to see what was going on. She was having a vision.

"Alice what is it?" I asked holding her a few inches away from myself. "Alice, What is it?" I asked agen.

"Nothing." She said cheerfully.

"Alice. Please tell me."

"There is going to be a new girl at school."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

AN Ok so this is the last chapter of my story. I will be going over the chapters like I said. Anyway. I can't believe that it is over. I have so many new story ideas. That I plan on writing. So don't worry. I love ya guys and I hope that you like this story. Love ya!


End file.
